Eu sei que você me quer
by Crik Snape
Summary: E quando você é rejeitada? E quando Ele não a quiser mais? O que fazer? Desistir? Nunca! Dr/Hr


**Nome da Fic:** Eu sei que você me quer

**Autora: **Crik Snape

**Gênero:** romance

**Shipper:** Draco/Hermione

**Tipo:** Song Fic

**Ano: **2008

**Postada no FFnet em:** abril de 2010

* * *

Esta fic foi escrita especialmente para **Imogen**, no projeto de seu site: **Fic em 20 minutos**. Nesta brincadeira participamos nós:** Crik**,** Imogen** e **Artemis**, em uma divertida tarde no msn.

**Arquivada originalmente em: _.com_**

**Desafio: **Música –** Do you Only Wanna Dance? **_( Dirty Dancing 2 – Havana Nights Soundtrack)_

_

* * *

  
_

**EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME QUER!**

_**Coisa engraçada é quando olho nos teus olhos  
Eu sinto algo tão sincero no seu disfarce**_

Era cada vez mais torturante toda aquela situação para Hermione. Amá-lo e ter a mais pura certeza de que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos. Nunca havia imaginado que pudesse se apaixonar pelo mais improvável dos improváveis.

_**Você sussura segredos eu ouço-os apenas nos meus sonhos  
Então acordo... **_

Ele representava, para ela, tudo do que ela mais venerava, ele era o que ela sempre desejou que algum homem fosse para ela, mesmo que ele nunca admitisse amá-la de verdade ou nunca estivesse ao lado dela quando ela precisasse.

_**Eu espero pacientemente enquanto você joga seu jogo  
Porque no fim, eu sempre serei vencedora**_

- Eu não o vi hoje. Onde esteve, Malfoy? – disse a ele, entrelaçando sua mão na dele e o guiando para uma sala de aula vazia, bem próximo dali.

Ele apenas suspirou cansado, detestava aquele tipo de pergunta, ela sempre gostava de mostrar superioridade diante dele, ou mesmo de supervisioná-lo daquela forma.

Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si e o empurrou, de leve, para que ele se sentasse em uma poltrona próxima. Em seguida, sentou-se sobre o colo dele, enlaçando seus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

Era tarde, já havia passado muito após o toque de recolher, mas aquela conversa era realmente importante.

- Eu pensei que fôssemos passar o dia juntos. – disse a ele novamente, beijando-o nos lábios muito rápido e o fitando profundamente.

_**Você verá claramente quando a canção está perto de parar  
Eu serei aquela soprando beijos lá do alto  
**_

A relação que existia entre eles era algo completamente inusitado para ambos. Ninguém mais além deles sabia sobre aquela relação às escondidas. Mantinham encontros noturnos todos os dias, por vezes escapavam de seus compromissos escolares e passavam boa parte do tempo juntos, entre beijos cada vez mais fogosos e enlouquecedores, caricias sempre incrivelmente ousadas e relações físicas das quais não se orgulhavam exatamente, mas as quais não abririam mão jamais.

- Eu estive ocupado. – disse ele, sério, seus olhares cada vez mais vagos.

Hermione podia pressentir o quanto estava sendo ignorada por ele, mas não admitiria tal rejeição. Moveu-se ousadamente sobre ele, incitando-o propositalmente e percebendo que havia realmente surtido efeito no louro. Draco a fitou fundo, inexpressivo na verdade. Definitivamente, ele estava ignorando-a.

_**(Então baby, pare) Pare você está cercado  
(Eu consegui meu amor) Amor por todo lado  
(Um passo errado) mexa e eu irei abaixo  
E isso eu irei terminar  
**_

Ela não aceitaria ser desprezada desta forma, o amava verdadeiramente e não abriria mão dele. Tinha plena consciência de que aquele romance não os levaria a lugar algum, mas não permitiria que ele a deixasse. Precisava dele, queria tê-lo. Mesmo que ele não a quisesse.

Essa era sua maior qualidade ou, em perspectivas alheias, seu maior defeito.

_**Você deveria se render  
Você nunca vence  
A menos que você ceda  
**_

- Você não pode me tratar assim, Malfoy. – Despejou sobre ele, tentando não intensificar o tom de sua voz e assustá-lo. – Eu não quero que nossa relação esfrie dessa forma, você sabe o quanto eu o amo, Draco.

Ele não disse nada, permaneceu em silêncio, observando-a e, por vezes, desfazendo todo o contato visual que havia entre eles.

Hermione queria simplesmente entender porque ele não se entregava a ela da mesma forma como ela o fazia com ele. Queria apenas que ele pudesse dizer, com todas as letras e com todos os seus mais profundos e reais sentimentos, que a amava. Era algo fácil de fazer, desde que ele a amasse, de verdade.

_**Você sabe o que eu quero fazer  
Não é nada novo  
Estou cansada de decifrar pistas**_

Talvez este fosse o problema, talvez ele não a amasse.

Esse pensamento surgiu diante dela em um lampejo torturante. Não queria pensar que esta realmente pudesse ser a razão. Havia tido experiências prazerosas demais com ele para que tivesse certeza absoluta de que ele sentia algo forte por ela. Ou teria sido apenas ilusão?

- Eu acho que já passamos do limite Granger. Talvez devêssemos parar com este jogo enquanto podemos fazer isso. – disse a ela, havia frieza em sua voz.

_**Então vou até você  
Você vai se elevar a minha condição?  
Ou vai me fazer mudar de posição? **_

Hermione sentiu uma formicação leve em seu nariz, não queria chorar diante daquelas palavras, por mais terríveis que elas fossem. Suspirou indignada, suas suspeitas sobre ele não amá-la estavam sendo confirmadas? Aprofundou seus olhares nos dele e buscou as palavras corretas para dizer-lhe.

_**Se você tocar minhas mãos  
E seguir minha liderança  
Eu te farei dançar (eu posso te fazer dançar)  
**_

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Draco. – sua voz soou baixa, quase um sussurro pouco audível. – Eu precisei passar por cima de todos os meus princípios para tê-lo, eu abri mão de tudo e todos por você.

Draco não sabia o que dizer quanto a isso, na verdade, não sabia se poderia dizer algo a respeito. Ela estava sendo sincera, sim, ele admitia isto para si mesmo, mas nunca havia pedido para que ela se sacrificasse dessa forma por ele. Na realidade, nunca havia pedido nada a ela, nem mesmo o amor que ela nutria por ele. Ele havia apenas pedido que ela esquecesse todas as diferenças que havia entre eles e compartilhasse de bons momentos prazerosos ao lado dele.

_**Mas se você seguir meus pés (seguir meus pés)  
E perder a batida (e perder a batida)  
Então não posso ter aquela chance**_

A relação tão improvável e inusitada que havia entre eles, relação esta que parecia estar em crise agora, havia surgido em um momento de fraqueza de ambos, quando se viram desiludidos amorosamente. Havia um espaço no peito de cada um deles e este espaço havia permanecido vazio por muito tempo.

Hermione, agora, havia descoberto que este espaço já estava preenchido, e era Draco o ser que habitava dentro dela. Se ele não a quisesse mais, ela não iria discutir com ele a respeito disso, iria apenas fazê-lo querê-la novamente. Custe o que custar, ela iria tê-lo só para ela e, dessa vez, ele iria amá-la de verdade. Hermione era habilidosa e incrivelmente astuta e determinada, conseguiria isto muito facilmente

_**Eu serei a caçadora,mas garoto, é melhor rezar  
Porque quando eu quero, eu vou te ter de qualquer jeito**_

_**FIM**_

* * *

_**N/A: **_E então? Confusa? Espero que não... Comentários são muito bem vindos...


End file.
